Back in the Day
by ElCaminoCat
Summary: Begining with Dom and Vince in high school. Chronicles the teams journey to the top. supposed to be funny and lighthearted and expose the typical dangers of highschool like prom and getting stuffed in lockers. R&R PLEASE! M for language so far.
1. Chapter 1

Typical disclaimer: I do not own The Fast and the Furious, nor any of the characters in it. I do not own any of the music or bands mentioned. Any similarities to other stories are purely coincidental. I only own my own characters.

* * *

**Back in the Day**

Welcome to the worst 4 years of your life. High school: where it's cool to be stupid and being intelligent gets your ass kicked. And no one is exactly who he or she appears to be. Even the nerds get shit-faced on the weekend, but god forbid they get invited to a party. That just wouldn't be cool. High school may actually be one of the worst experiences a person can have, then again…

**Freshman Year: The First Day of School**

The first day of school is usually the worst. Teachers never have anything to say, not that they do normally. They just hand out the syllabi and tell you that tardiness is the most heinous of all sins. The first day is the day that everyone tries to prove what a douche bag they really are in order to obtain a high status. Fuckin high school.

"Goddamnit get me outta here!" a voice screamed from inside one of the lockers.

Dominic just happened to be passing by on a "bathroom break", AKA he was walking around with the hall pass until the period was up. He heard banging and finally figured out which locker the noise was coming from.

"Vince?" was all he could say.

"Dominic? Get me the fuck out of here!"

This was Vince before he grew up. He was 5'7", and still a bit scrawny. This was before he could grow a real beard; it still came in, in patches and looked like chin pubes. Back then he was still in an AC/DC tribute band and his hair was down to his shoulders. This was before his crew became too cool for school. And he and Dom couldn't even drive yet, but they could sure cause one hell of a ruckus.

And it was a Dominic of a younger age too. Taller than Vince, though, not by much. He had hair about an inch long on the top of his head and tight on the sides with lightning bolt-ish designs shaved on the sides. He was also a little thicker than Vince, not fat, but not totally toned man muscle either. But he still had the arrogant confidence that made him intriguing yet repulsive, he hadn't quite learned to be suave.

Dom jimmied the locker open and helped Vince squirm out because he barely fit in there.

"Holy shit man! I didn't even think you could fit in one of those! What happened?" Dom punched his friend lightly in the arm, half joking, half disturbed.

"The fuckin senior douche bag football players thought they would shove a little punk like me in a locker and have a good laugh about it,"

"Well they were dead wrong,"

"What?"

"Vince! We can't let those assholes push us around! They'll make this year miserable for us, and I fully intend on getting laid, and we can't do that if they make us look like bitches!" Dom said, all riled up.

"Oh man! You're right! Those assholes are goin down!"

"Yeah they're going to regret the day they ever fucked with D&V,"

They gave each other a high five as they walked off down the hall and proceeded to skip school for the rest of the day.

The two boys plotted and planed all night long, they were going to screw with those jocks and embarrass them if it was the last thing the did.

**The Next Day**

"Ok, see that one in the overalls; he was one of 'em"

"Sweet, what a fag… that's the one with the Camaro right?"

"Yeah, he's in my algebra class, I'll swipe his keys in fifth period and you can return them to him in wood shop,"

"Awesome, I can't believe that loser is taking 3 freshman classes,"

"Yeah, and he's a fifth year senior… this is gonna be priceless,"

Vince did exactly as he said he would. After he had obtained the fat mans keys, he headed out to the parking lot to do his damage. Then he proceeded to go down to the hard ware shop and make a copy of his keys… in case of an emergency. After he was finished he decided to make sure he and Dom got in to the cool crowd. And he did one last adjustment to an unsuspecting victim's car. He passed the keys to Dom who slid them back into the bully's pocket and went on with his day.

The day went by slowly. The two boys were anxious to see their plan take effect. It would certainly make one hell of a story, and a ruckus.

They met up after their last period of the day and hurried out to where their bikes were locked up. They could hear the noise before they even made it out the front door. A horn was honking… a lot. They sped up their pace to see how people were reacting to their carefully planned show.

Stepping out side they saw the crowd gathered, laughing and pointing at the beautiful midnight blue Camaro and the overweight, under-intelligent jock who was driving. The boys smiled at their handy work, it was fantastic.

Every time the brakes were touched in the Camaro, the horn went off, so in a parking lot full of high school students trying to get the hell out of there, a fair amount of stop go and traffic can be created.

One of the other seniors who happened to be the quarterback and the most popular guy in the school jogged over to the car trying to figure out what was going on.

"Dude, what the hell?" he shouted in the window.

"I don't know man, every time I hit the brakes the horn honks," the fat guy responded looking flustered.

"This is embarrassing to even watch, you look like a total asshole!"

"I can't help it; I don't why this is happening!"

"Just get the hell out of here ASAP, this is ridiculous!"

The fat man cringed at the thought of upsetting his "best friend" and sped off, almost taking out a few students on the way. The quarterback, shook his head in annoyance, and walked back to his car, which strangely wouldn't start when he got in it.

He tried a few more times before he got out and opened the hood to attempt to trouble shoot the issue. By this time Dom and Vince were on their bikes headed out of the parking lot.

Dom stopped immediately upon seeing someone with the hood of their car up.

"What up man?"

"Won't start…" The senior turned his head giving Dom the once over.

After careful examination of the happenings under the hood, Dom reached over and pushed the distributor cap back on.

"Try it now,"

The senior gave Dom a strange look before jumping in the driver's seat and trying the ignition. It started right up. The senior laughed and jumped out of the car.

"HAHA! That was some slick shit! I'm Tony," he stuck his hand out.

"Dom"

"And I'm Vince," he jumped in.

"How'd you know so much about cars?"

"My dad's a mechanic, and its kind of my passion,"

"That's so cool… my dad's a banker so he doesn't know anything useful, unless it's about money,"

"Well… moneys pretty useful," Tony laughed again.

"That's… so what are you guys doing on Friday?"

Dom raised his eyebrow. This was working perfectly.

"No plans yet,"

"Well, we're having a rager at my house, so you should drop by,"

"Cool, we'll definitely be there,"

"Rad… you guys need a ride or something?"

"Uh, thanks, but I have to pick up my sister at school or my dad will turn my ass the same color as your car,"

Tony looked at the cherry red paint and nodded, "Ok then, I'll see you guys around,"

He jumped back in his car and drove away, they heard him yell "thanks again" on the way out.

"Did you do that?" Dom looked at Vince with a smirk.

"What gave it away?"

"Distributor caps don't just pop off," they both chuckled and took off on their bikes toward the junior high.

They both felt like a million bucks. It was only the second day of school and they had already screwed with that douche bag, befriended the coolest guy in school, and gotten a party invite. Maybe this year wouldn't be that bad after all.

They finally made it to the junior high to meet up with Mia and Letty. And what did they find in the front school yard.

"Shut up you bunk ass ho!" Letty yelled tossing her backpack to the ground. The other girl proceeded to push her. So she pushed back.

"Oh snap, that girl is about to get jacked up!" Vince said as he darted towards Letty, trying to break it up before she got suspended... again, Dom grabbed the other girl and forced her back.

"Come on Let, let's just leave,"

"Yeah ok, freakin' bitch anit worth it,"

The four of them started off in the direction of home. Mia stared at Letty for a moment and began to laugh.

"You are one crazy lady,"

"She was crazed! She thinks I'm lookin at her oogly man, she's trippin," Letty started to laugh too.

The girls walked behind the boys as they rode their bikes. Vince occasionally peeking back at Mia.

This was the Mia of seventh grade. No curves, just lanky, knobby legs, acne on her forehead, and braces on her teeth. She wasn't very cool in school. People picked on her, thinking she would be an easy target, but being a Toretto, she didn't take any shit. She still had long straight hair down almost to her elbows and long bangs that she curled in a high arch to cover her unsightly forehead.

And then there was Letty. Tough little Letty. She and Mia were in the same grade and were best friends, but were complete opposites. Let was a little loud mouth and loved to brag about what a badass she was. The baggy boys jeans dragged on the concrete as she walked beside Mia.

The four were as close as family. They all chatted and joked about how school would be that year, and there was just a general feeling, that things were about to change forever.

* * *

**Please REVIEW! Should I continue? Or is there a lack of interest, either way please let me know! THANKS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! you guys made my day...s. I still don't own shit. This chap is M - language, violence, adult situations (what ever the F that means). And just incase you were wondering, this story is set in the 90's so I am trying to incorperate music, slang, and fashion trends from the era. Just for fun really. But if you have any FUNNY high school stories or 90's tid bits you want me to use let me know and I'll do my best to get them in and do them justice. Thanks again! Enjoy!**

**cat**

* * *

**The Party**

In the kitchen of the Toretto home, Mia was dancing her ass off to C&C Music Factory's Gonna Make You Sweat when her older brother walked in.

"Wow Mia you look soooo cool," he harassed her.

"Yeah, so does your hair cut, MC Hammer…" she spat back pointedly

Dom began to put a sandwich together at the counter. With his back turned to her, she had the perfect opportunity.

"Everybody pants down!" she yelled in rhythm with the music as she pulled his pants to the ground and ran off.

"Oh yeah, that's real mature!" he shouted after her, trying not to trip on his ankle bound pants.

"Just like those pants!" she replied from somewhere with a wicked laugh.

"My pants are fresh," he said reassuringly to himself as he pulled up the brightly colored parachutes.

The phone rang a moment later and Dom answered.

"Are we still going to that party tonight?"

"Oh hey Vince, uh hold on a sec," he peered around the room to make sure no one was eves dropping, "ok, hell yeah we're going! Tonight's going to be so awesome!"

"Oh? And why's that?" Dominic's dad had suddenly appeared behind him.

"Uh, hi dad, I thought, you left already," he said nervously.

"I left my wallet here, don't change the subject, I asked you a question,"

"It's just that, well," he tried to stall and think of a lie, "me and Vince have dates tonight," he thought it remotely true.

"That's great!" Enzo laughed and grabbed his son up in a suffocating hug, "I can't believe it! Why didn't you tell me before? Damn, too bad I won't be here… I'll get Mia to take pictures," the big man laughed again, before heading off to see his daughter.

"Did you catch that?" Dom spoke into the phone again in disbelief.

"Every word… so much for keeping that on the down low…" Vince replied.

"What are you scheming this time Vincent,"

"Dad, I'm hangin with Dom, like I do every Friday night,"

"Well, you better not get in any trouble, I've fucking had it with your bullshit,"

"I haven't done anything in like…"

"What about setting the kitchen on fire?" Colonel Vincent Abraham Sansone Sr. was beginning to lose his temper with his son.

"That was an accident! I was trying to cook a pizza because ever since mom left there's been nothing but sandwiches in this house, and I'm fucking sick of it."

"Don't you dare speak to me in that tone boy! I know you, every school year you find a new low to sink to, and it you fuck up again I'm sending you to military school," he ended by waiving his hand at Vince who stood there in silence, "that's means dismissed young man!"

Vince cringed a bit and ran out the door. Jumping on his bike as fast as humanly possible and cruised over to the Toetto's. Enzo Toretto had left earlier that afternoon for a race up state leaving his two children alone for the weekend.

"Ewe Dominic! I bet she isn't even pretty!" Mia loved bugging her brother, it was how they bonded.

"Yeah, she looks like you," he teased.

"Gross! I bet it's not even a girl, I bet it's a guy!" she laughed at her joke, as Don became increasingly disturbed.

Just then there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" she shouted as she darted out of the room to the door. She swung it open expecting to find what she hoped would be a hideous female date for her brother, instead…

"Oh hi Vince," she said quietly with a big smile on her face. She could feel the butterflies flapping in her tummy. And she blushed when he spoke.

"Hey Mi," he replied with a big smile, and as he walked in she ran off again.

"It _is_ a boy! HAHAH!" she cackled as she disappeared into her room. Dom rolled his eyes at her comment.

"Your sister is acting weird," Vince said as he approached Dom.

"Yeah, I think she's crushin on you," Vince only responded with an awkward look, "so you're here early, I thought you said that parties don't start till 10:30 or 11:00,"

"Yeah, well, the Colonel was breathing down my neck again, "you're going to military school you worthless swine!"" both boys laughed as Vince mocked his dad, "plus I thought we could do some pre-game-age!" he whipped out a flask and drank some before passing it over to Dom.

"Awesome!" Dom took a large swig.

"What are you guys doing? Is that alcohol? Dad is goin to be sooo pissed at you," Mia said smugly as she had again appeared without anyone's knowledge.

"Mia! First of all, knock! Two, don't cuss, that'll piss dad off too, three, dads not going to know, and lastly, go pack your stuff, you're spending the night at Letty's."

"Dominic!" she whined, "why?"

"What's the problem? I thought she was your best friend?"

"Don't be stupid, of course she is… but every now and then I'd like to spend some time with my brother," she said sadly. Dom threw one arm around her neck and dragged her in to the hallway in noogie position.

"Listen up sis, I love you ok? But I have to go to this party, its essential to my survival. I mean I am trying to build a legacy! So when you get to high school you'll be ridin the wave of the king!"

She flicked him in the forehead and it broke his daydream.

"Hate to burst your bubble king Dom," she said mockingly, "but I think I'll kill my self the day I become known as Dom's little sister," she gave him a fake smile and stalked off to her room to pack. Dom could hear Vince laughing from his room and rolled his eyes accordingly.

All three of them walked 4 houses down to Leticia Archuleta's house. The boys left when Mia was inside.

Mia greeted Letty's mom before running up stairs to her friend's room. Letty was listening to the radio, Michael Jackson's Smooth Criminal filled the air, hanging her new In Living Color poster up.

"Awesome poster," Mia commented as she walked in the room.

"I know! My mom just got it for me! … So what's with the last minute sleepover? Not that I mind but,"

"Ugh, stupid Dominic and Vince are going to some party,"

"Oh," she paused a moment, "I can't wait till we can party with them!" she blurted out with a big smile and it took Mia a moment to respond.

"Me either!" the two giggled, "So have you noticed that Vince is getting really cute?"

"Ewe. No. but you brother is!"

"Now it's my turn to say ewe. And no change on your end."

"What can I say? Dom is amazing," Letty stopped talking when she noticed Mia rolling her eyes and pretending to gag at the conversation, "sorry… hey look what I stole!"

"Oh my god!"

Letty dug under her bed and pulled out pack out Marlboro reds.

"You wanna try 'em?" she asked, one eyebrow raised intensely. Mia paused again.

"Ok,"

Vince pulled his hair back in to a pony tail and Dom flexed in the mirror, putting the finishing touches on their looks and egos before leaving the house. They rode their bikes over to Tony the quarterback's house and chained them to a tree down the block… just in case. When they made it to the house, the party was already kickin. There was a blonde girl puking in the front yard and some guy taking a leek on a random car. The music was bumpin and as they approached the front door they heard glass breaking inside.

Upon entering they saw a broken chandelier on the floor that had apparently come loose from the ceiling when some idiot tried to play Tarzan on it.

"Well shit… that's gonna leave a mark," Tony said regretfully, scratching his head with one hand, and then he noticed Vince and Dom, "Hey guys! I was beginning to think you guys weren't going to make it… its cool though, keg is this way," he motioned from them to follow.

"This is my girl Kia," Tony introduced her as the boys filled their cups.

"Hey," she waived nonchalantly and peered at them through liquor laden eyes.

Kia was beautiful. She was tall and thin, not creepy thin, just toned, and had long legs shown off by her short dress. Her short blonde hair swayed with her as she bobbed to the music. Soon Tony ran off to remedy another house party crisis.

"So are you having a good time?" Dominic tried awkwardly to strike up a conversation with Kia.

"Yeah… although it helps when your high," she added under her breath.

"Right on sister!" Vince held up his hand for her to high five, she responded with a confused disgusted look. He tried to play it off. "Oh man, I see Chucky Hennessey, I'm gonna say hi," Vince pointed toward his friend before darting off.

"I'm going to go outside and smoke… you coming?" Kia asked. She was so cool, not nervous at all, of course what she would have to be nervous about Dominic had no idea. He nodded in agreement to follow her.

"It's like, sooo hot in there," she commented while lighting a smoke, then offered him one which he refused. He couldn't help but stare at her, memorized almost.

"There's so many people here, I don't think anyone would have noticed if you lit one up inside,"

"I wish, Tony would freak,"

"Some fool just ripped the chandelier out of the ceiling I don't think a cigarette tops that,"

She laughed.

"First high school party?" She sat down in a lawn chair exposing more of her legs.

"How could ya tell?" he joked and they both chuckled.

Just then the fat overall wearing football fool approached with a creepy grin and handed a drink to Kia.

"I noticed you were with out,"

"Thanks Bubba," she failed to show sincerity, but rather disgust, she took a sip and turned to Dom "you should go find your friend and have a good time, I gotta ditch this freak anyway," she motioned at the fat man and tossed her butt. She shot him a cute, genuine smile before walking the other way.

Dominic stood stunned a moment. He didn't know it yet but he would spend the better part of the next few months completely infatuated with her.

Mean while…

"Well shit Chuck it was good talking to ya but I gotta find Dom,"

"Radical man, I'll see you at school," the squat Mexican replied.

Vince made his way through the crowd wondering how exactly he was going to find Dom. And as he was about to get frustrated he encountered two topless girls making out in the kitchen.

"Best party ever," he said to himself before moving on to the back yard.

Just as he stepped outside he saw a guy with a leggy female slung over his shoulder disappear around the corner. He thought he recognized the dude as the one that shoved him in the locker, so he followed. As he turned the corner he had lost them, but refused to stop looking. Seeing a bush rustle behind the guest house he went to check it out. He found that fat bastard with his overalls half off and Kia on the ground, passed out cold with her dress unzipped and panties around her ankles.

"What the fuck are you doing dude? She's thrashed!" Vince ran up and pushed the half dressed guy that probably weighed more than twice what he did.

"What? Didn't I shove you in a locker twerp?" He spun around, anger filling his eyes, and Vince was scared. But he had to stand up for what was right.

"Just walk away man, leave her alone,"

"I'm going to rip your head off and shit down your neck, and then get back to what you interrupted," Bubba said in a creepily-calm voice as he buckled the straps of his overalls.

The words _oh shit_ were the only things running through Vince's head. He had no doubt of this fat fuck's ability to…well… what he said. But he balled up his fists anyway and tried to see a way to get close enough to kick him in the nuts. Because it don't matter how big you are…one shot in the nads and you're down.

"What the hell is goin on back here?" Tony shouted rounding the corner of the guest house. He saw his girl passed out, and some punk kid and his friend at odds.

"I caught this little butt-ball back here with Kia,"

"What! No I caught _him_!" Vince pointed to the fatty, desperate for Tony to believe him.

But instead Tony leapt on him like some type of lemur that had mutated into the hulk. Vince hit the ground with a thud and the air rushed out of his lungs as he felt the quarterback's fist connect with his face.

After a few minutes the beating was over. And Vince lay defeated on the spongy grass.

"Now get the hell outta here, I'll kill you next time dweeb," Tony emphasized his point by delivering one last kick to Vince's ribs. Tony rushed off to Kia and whisked her away quickly. Bubba crouched down next to Vince.

"Have you learned your lesson yet?" he whispered and then dropped a giant loogie on V's face. He snickered then left.

Vince was a bloody mess and was barely conscious, he rolled over and spit out a red phlegm wad and with it came one of his teeth. And although in pain, he managed to make it to where the bikes were parked. He figured it best to rest for a moment and wait for Dom. And there was no way in hell he was going back to that party. So he crawled into a near by bush where he could see the bikes but no one would see him. The last thing he wanted was another ass kicking. All he could think about was payback on that fat shit that had thus far succeeded in making his life a living hell.

"Worst party ever," he said to himself while he waited.

Vince eventually passed out, and when he woke in the morning the only bike remaining was his own.

Mia and Letty had snuck out late in the night to try their hands at smoking. Unfortunately it didn't quite agree with them. After a few, the two of them spent the next couple of hours sharing a toilet bowl.

"I wonder if the boys had a good time," Mia said between heeves.

"Whatever happened, it couldn't be worse than thiaHHHHHHHHSSS," Letty ended her sentence in the crapper.

* * *

**This story may not be my best quality of writing, but it is fun anyway. Next? Vince exacts his revenge, Doms crush deepens, will it get him in trouble? And what will Mia a Letty get into next?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rated M - sex, drugs, and rock 'n roll! yeehaw!**

* * *

**The New and Improved Plan**

Knock. Knock. Knock. Dominic pounded on the front door of Vince's house. Finally it opened. There stood Vince…kind of.

The teenage boy stooped over a bit to ease the pain in his ribs. His left eye was swollen shut and there were various cuts on his face along with other swelling and bruising.

"Holy shit what happened to your face?" Dom blurted out.

"My face? What happened to you?" Vince shouted, "Where were you while I was getting my ass kicked? Huh?"

"I…I…uh," Dom stuttered, "I totally looked for you man,"

"Yeah, I bet," he responded scornfully, "you were off socializing with little miss banana tities,"

"Kia? What does she have to do with anything?"

"Why do you think I look like your sister's Barbie heads we used to melt?"

"You got you ass kicked by a girl?"

"NO! Your new best friend, her boyfriend,"

"Tony? Dude. So not my best friend."

As Vince got ready to slam the door, Dom stuck his foot in the way and demanded an explanation. Vince calmed down a bit and spilled the whole story. Dom was shocked.

"Ok, it's become clear to me that we need to take this payback thing to the next level,"

Vince smirked revealing a hole where a tooth should have been.

"I'm so never smoking another cigarette ever," Letty groaned after only a few moments of consciousness.

"I hear that," Mia seconded before she sat up in bed.

"Let's make some food,"

"Radical,"

The two girls trudged down to the kitchen and started whipping up pancake batter when they heard a knock at the door. Letty slid down from where she was perched on the counter and wandered toward the door.

"Your not supposed to answer the door while your mom is gone… it could be a mugger!" Mia teased.

Letty opened the door and saw Vince and Dom in the doorway, "Well, its defiantly some unsavory individuals," Letty shouted in the direction of the kitchen.

Mia peeked her head around the corner and rolled her eyes when she caught a glimpse of her brother. She went back to her business while Letty ushered the boys in.

"What happened to your face Vince?" Letty inquired with a disgusted look on her face. He didn't respond. When the trio got to the kitchen Mia was shocked by V's appearance.

"Holy shit!" she exclaimed when she saw him.

"Mia watch you mouth!" Dom scolded her.

"Are you guys making breakfast or what?" Vince interrupted the squabble.

"We were making pancakes…" Mia responded as she looked at V with pity.

"Chocolate-chip pancakes… chocolate-chip pancakes the morning after sound really good… and maybe like some morphine,"

Letty giggled a bit, "Yeah chocolate-chip pancakes do sound good."

Mia turned on the radio in the kitchen. The Red Hot Chili Peppers' _Suck my Kiss_ filled the room and Mia mouthed the lyrics as she listened to Vince and Dominic told the story of their first actual party.

That week at school…

"You can put that in my locker," a friendly voice said out of nowhere. Dominic whipped around to see who it was. Kia.

"What?" He responded with a smile.

"Your book… freshman have lockers on the 4th floor and I know you probably have enough problems, and if I'm not mistaken this is your lunch hour," she smiled a little.

"Thanks," he said, entranced in her eyes, he handed her the book. After it was put away he just kept staring at her beautiful face. And after another moment of awkward silence she spoke again.

"You wanna eat with me?"

"I'm not supposed to…" she cut him off.

"Leave grounds? Lame. Who's going to know and what would they do about it? If you really wanna eat welfare food at the cafeteria you can, but I'm dippin," she turned and started walking toward the exit, she got about 10 feet before he caught up to her.

"So, I heard your friend got the shit kicked out of him on Friday," Kia said right before she shoved a giant mouthful of her half pound cheeseburger in her mouth.

"Yeah… it was pretty harsh," Dom replied. Somewhat amazed by how much she was eating.

"I know he didn't intend to do anything to me so… I wanted to apologize to him, but truthfully… I have no Idea what he looks like," she giggled with a lump of food pocketed in her cheek.

"So you know? Why didn't you say anything?" Dom responded a bit perturbed.

"Oh I did, I told Tony that his tard friend is a huge perv and he was all 'Shut up Kia! You were wasted!' and I was like 'whatever!'… he's a fucking idiot sometimes,"

"We're gonna kick that fat kids ass!"

"Whoa there," she smiled, "you sure you're up for that?" she joked.

"I'm serious. That motherfucker is going down." He said sternly, brow slightly furrowed.

"Wow," she noticed how serious he was.

"So anyway… why'd you invite me out? I mean I'm totally grateful, but, don't you have cool senior friends to chill with?" she laughed causing a piece of french-fry to fly from her mouth, which made them both laugh more.

"The bitches at this school don't like me too much, I'm over high school. It's just not for me…"

"How's that? You're like, the coolest girl in school."

"Only cause I'm with Tony,"

"I don't think you're giving yourself enough credit," she blushed a little at the comment and shrugged.

They talked a little more about nothing in particular before heading back to school. Dominic was becoming completely infatuated with her. At school he hurried off to class because they were late but before he could get to far she called after him,

"Good luck with that,"

"With what?" he was confused.

"With kicking that fat guy's ass," she smiled her bright beautiful smile.

He just smiled and walked away no longer caring how late he was.

It was Friday night again, and the week had been fairly uneventful. It was time to implement the plan. It was dangerous and they both knew it was a bad idea. If they got caught Vince at least if not both of them would be doing time at the juvenile correctional institute. But it was worth it.

It was about 10 o'clock, and the usual party was in full swing. Vince finished smoking the blunt he was working on before he rode his bike over. He was not invited and not welcome, but he had business there. He locked his bike a couple streets up and hid in the bushes waiting for Dom to show. And in a few minutes he did. Vince could hear voices approaching,

"Dom?" he whispered loudly.

"Oh my god! The bushes are talking! Hello little bushies," Kia giggled. Dom regarded her carefully, she was fucked up.

"Kia, you should go inside,"

"Ok, later," and she stumbled off.

"Vince?"

"No, it the talking bushes dumbass, don't pee on us," he started laughing

"Shut up stupid ass! Let's go, Jesus," he shook his he trying to contain a smile.

"You sure know how to pick 'em," Vince chuckled and got punched in the shoulder for it.

They stood in front of the Camaro, hearts pounding.

"You ready for this?" Dom asked.

"Let's fuckin do it," Vince replied with conviction, he didn't know if it was the weed or that he was so experienced in doing stupid things he knew when a good one came along, but he felt good.

Vince pulled out the key he had copied and let them both in. Vince got in the driver's side and Dom in the passenger's. Dom slipped on a Raider's ball cap.

"What is that?" V inquired.

"I stole it from fatty, you know, as a lame disguise,"

"Right on brotha," Vince lit the engine and took off.

They soared down the street, the radio blaring some annoying song. Dom grabbed the bat from the back seat and slid his top half out the window… and started taking out mail boxes and yelling like a hoodlum. Vince turned down Ceta lane which the principal happened to live on. V careened toward his house, he crashed through the mailbox, knocking the front license plate off, and proceeded to whip a donut in the front yard, and then peeled the hell out of there. They wrecked a little more property before returning the car to where thy got it from. Dom threw the bat in the back and the hat on his seat. They gave each other a high-five. Phase I was complete, and it couldn't have gone better. Dom went back to the party, and V went home, now all they could do is hope that that their destruction of property spree didn't get traced back to them.

It was Monday afternoon, and the day had been dragging ass. Dom didn't even see Kia that day. But this average sucky Monday was about to get quite good. The call came during wood shop.

"Justin Bates Jr. please come to the office immediately, bring your belongings." The secretary's voice came over the intercom. The teacher shrugged at Bubba and went back to reading his magazine, and the tubby ball player gathered his things and made his way down. Dom couldn't help but smirk.

There were three police officers waiting in the principal's office, along with the principal… and his front license plate.

They talked for a while and Bubba pleaded his case, trying to convince them that he was innocent. But it was basically a lost cause. One of the officers escorted him down to his car to get his insurance and registration information, and by that time school was out and the parking lot was flooded with people. Suddenly, very interested people.

Bubba started pleading with people to back him up on his alibi, but no one wanted to get his back because a) he was an asshole and b) it would mean admitting to attending a party at which there was a lot of underage drinking and druging. People stood around and watched him reach into his glove box and so did the officer and he noticed something else.

"What is this?" the officer asked as he plucked a baggie filled with white powder out of a clearly visible area. Bubba turned red, and stuttered. At this point Tony, Kia, Vince, and Dom were staring too.

"Son, you're gonna have to come with me," the officer said ominously after tasting the substance.

And with that Bubba was arrested. After further investigation it was revealed that the white powder was GHB. And Bubba went to jail. When he got out a few years later he went to work at a junk yard and no one ever heard from him again.

Kia secretly slapped Dom's ass and kissed him on the cheek, "I'm impressed," then Tony tugged her away. Vince got apologized to and neither Vince nor Dom ever admitted to the grand theft auto Bubba mailbox incident.

Thus endith the first portion of their freshman year. There was much more insanity to come, this was just the tip of the iceberg, just how they got in. It's downhill from here.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait, but as you all know life seems to rear its ugly head more often than not. I'd love if you readers would review this! PLEASE! Don't make me beg. Thanks!**


End file.
